eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Diary July 2019 week 3
Relevant events for the week Wednesday 17 July 2019 - Tuesday 23 July 2019 (Prev|Next) Wednesday 17 July West Coast announced a contract extension for exciting young forward Jarrod Cameron, with the Next Generation Academy graduate, who had kicked ten goals in his first four senior games, signing on until the end of 2022. The Newman product said that he was stoked to remain at the club. "I think I’ve got a long way to develop my footy, learning from Willie (Rioli), Liam (Ryan) and Crippa (Jamie Cripps), with how they go about their role and off-field" - Rhys Dickinson, westcoasteagles.com.au: https://www.westcoasteagles.com.au/news/2019-07-17/cameron-commits-to-eagles Thursday 18 July West Coast named rookie ruckman Bailey Williams for a potential surprise debut in the absence of the injured Nic Naitanui, with the spring-heeled Victorian included on an extended bench ahead of the side's clash with Melbourne in Alice Springs. Two other potential debutants, Matthew Allen and Francis Watson, were also included as was premiership defender Will Schofield and forward pair Jake Waterman and Jack Petruccelle, with the latter two competing to take the place of Jamie Cripps who could not be considered due to a groin injury. Friday 19 July West Coast named Waterman and Petruccelle as the replacements for Naitanui and Cripps when teams were trimmed to 22. Williams and Watson both remained a chance to debut after travelling to Alice Springs with the side. Star forward Jack Darling eschewed his upcoming free agency by signing a five-year contract extension to effectively make him an Eagle for life. The club's all-time fifth leading goalkicker said that he was excited for the future. "I grew up supporting the Eagles, so to be here for my entire career is something I’ll look back on proudly" - Gary Stocks, westcoasteagles.com.au: https://www.westcoasteagles.com.au/news/2019-07-19/darling-signs-on-the-dotted-line Essendon beat Adelaide. Saturday 20 July Richmond defeated Port Adelaide, Carlton beat Gold Coast, GWS Giants defeated Collingwood, Brisbane won a thriller over North Melbourne and Fremantle squeaked past Sydney. Sunday 21 July West Coast defeated Melbourne in the team's first game for premiership points in Alice Springs, overcoming a lapse in the second and third terms to fight their way back into the lead and ultimately prevailing by 13 points. Dom Sheed had a team-high 34 possessions and kicked a vital last-term goal, and Jack Darling kicked four goals. Hawthorn upset ladder leaders Geelong, and St Kilda beat the Western Bulldogs. Monday 22 July Defender Tom Barrass was cleared over a collision that resulted in Demons co-captain Jack Viney missing the second half with concussion, with the Match Review Officer ruling that Barrass had not elected to bump and that his actions were not unreasonable in the circumstances. Coach Adam Simpson told Channel Seven that skipper Shannon Hurn, who was a late withdrawal against Melbourne with a calf strain, and Jeremy McGovern, who injured an ankle, were a chance of playing North Melbourne on Saturday. Tuesday 23 June Hurn and McGovern were listed as "tests" in the official injury report, as was ruckman Nathan Vardy (ankle) and midfielder Brendon Ah Chee (calf), but wingman Josh Smith was ruled out for at least five weeks with a significant hamstring injury.